1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a hot water supply apparatus for a combined use with an air conditioner. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention may relate to a hot water supply apparatus for a combined use of an air conditioner and a cascade hot water heater.
2. Background
A hot water supply apparatus is an apparatus for generating hot water by heating water using heating equipment, such as a boiler or the like.
A heat pump type hot water supply apparatus may heat water using a cooling cycle of a compressor, a condenser, an expander and an evaporator, and an refrigeration and heat pump apparatus having a low-pressure side heating cycle and a high-pressure side heating cycle so as to heat water in a storage tank using different types of refrigerants.
In a refrigeration and heat pump apparatus according to disadvantageous arrangements, a problem may occur in that when not only the high-pressure side heating cycle but also an indoor unit for performing air conditioning on a room space are connected to the low-pressure side heating cycle, and refrigerant is concentrated in the high-pressure side heating cycle, thereby degrading the air-conditioning performance of the indoor unit.